


When One Dimension Door Opens

by Girl Wonder (sophialoving)



Series: The Spaces Between [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Skyfront
Genre: Best Non Combat Use of Dimension Door, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophialoving/pseuds/Girl%20Wonder
Summary: During one of the many parties in Mirage, Amthos and Aya escape their well-meaning friends via Dimension Door to have a private moment.





	When One Dimension Door Opens

**Author's Note:**

> Amthos belongs to Andy, one of the players in our campaign.   
> This was not written with Andy but it is inspired by a roleplay moment in one of our sessions.

“Do you want to leave?”

The question came from behind Aya and with a quick glance at her surroundings, she replied, “Yeah, let’s go.”

When she turned around to face the source of the voice, she saw a purple door seemingly appear out of nowhere and Amthos’ hand extended out to her, which she happily took, allowing him to lead her through the arcane door. 

Stepping out of the door behind Amthos, Aya let a slight smile escape the corners of her lips. The faint sounds of the music from the party they had left behind filled the air as she took a moment to look around to take in her surroundings.

“Wow, the sky is gorgeous tonight,” she commented quietly, only to be heard by Amthos.

“So are you.”

Aya looked up at Amthos with a flattered smile, looking as though she was about to refute his statement but instead, she looked down at  [ her fancy dress ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1LeJqSXXXXXc.XXXXq6xXFXXXT/-font-b-Medieval-b-font-Renaissance-Wedding-font-b-Dress-b-font-Gown-Dark-font.jpg) and admitted, “I feel a little ridiculous to be honest.”

“Well, you look great,” Amthos assured her, running his hand through her hair.

Choosing to move on from the compliments, Aya gave Amthos a sideways glance as though she was going to speak again before something caught her attention floating above,  [ a small strange looking tentacled creature ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/forgottenrealms/images/7/78/Flumph.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20171010183015) unknown to her. 

“You keep looking like you want to say something, Aya,” Amthos commented as the creature squeaked and flew away, “What's on your mind?”

Amthos could see the hesitation in her face but he stood there, waiting for the answer.

“I guess I was just wondering about Sophia…” Aya was clearly avoiding eye contact at this point, having pulled her hand away and taken a step to stand in front of him as she spoke.

“Are you jealous?” Amthos asked with a slightly teasing tone as he stepped to stand in front of her and face her.

“Curious,” Aya countered, carefully making sure she neither confirmed nor denied the smallest hint of jealousy brewing.

Amthos raised an eyebrow but he asked, “What do you want to know?”

“Nothing specific,” Aya admitted with a shrug, “I guess I just wanted to know what she was like.”

“She was a total sweetheart. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She was a real gentle soul.” Amthos paused to gauge her reaction before he sat on his feet on the grass to be at eye level with her and used a finger to lift her chin up to force her eyes to meet his. “She hasn't been a part of my life for years though, Aya. We met when we were around your age, and we had your typical young love sort of relationship. It feels like it was a lifetime ago, honestly.”

Aya stared blankly at him as he spoke, not knowing what typical young love looked like, but then she asked, not averting her gaze this time, “Why aren't you with her anymore?” 

There was a pause on Amthos’ end, as though he was trying to recall the exact answer to Aya’s question. “There wasn't an exact reason it happened; we just drifted apart over time,” he finally said, his hands lowering to hold on to hers, “When I found out about what happened to my father, I left and didn't look back.”

“Don’t you miss her?” Aya asked quietly, her intoxicated casual tone replaced by a more serious one.

The wheels were turning as Amthos paused to sort out his thoughts. “She was a huge part of my life but she and I weren’t the right fit. Sometimes I wonder how things would have turned out if I had stayed but we were already drifting apart by the time I learned about what happened to my father. I really do think it’s for the best.”

Aya reverted back to her lighthearted drunken tone. “She sounds great,” she commented with a chuckle, “You're an idiot for letting her go.”

“Maybe but if I didn't, I wouldn't have met you, Aya.”

Before Aya could respond, Amthos leaned in and gently placed his lips against hers, preventing any further discussion from occurring. She instinctively closed her eyes and followed his lead, praying to whatever Ancient Spirit was watching that she was not messing this moment up. When she finally dared to open her eyes, she was met with a cheeky grin, which made her feel comfortable enough to release whatever breath she was holding.

“Still think I’m an idiot?” he asked her, a flirtatious twinkle in his eye.

Aya let a full blown smile escape her lips. “Yes,” she replied, “But you’re my idiot.” She watched as Amthos stood up and added playfully, “We should probably head back to the party. Maverick probably hates me right now for being a terrible Wolf Mom.”

Amthos conjured up his magical door again and ushered Aya back to the party, holding the door for her before stepping in himself.


End file.
